


A Not-So-Lonesome Birthday

by Salamander



Series: An Unexpected Visitor [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: In which a kitten is named.





	A Not-So-Lonesome Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



“But why a  _ kitten _ , though?”

“Why not a kitten?” Mike didn’t move his shoulder, and Martin found it oddly pleasurable to just be sitting there, pressed up against him like that. With a kitten in his lap, too! 

“Well I mean, I can’t argue with that I guess. How did you know it was my birthday?”

“Sometimes, I just know things.” Mike looked at Martin with such a serious face that Martin couldn’t stop himself from dissolving into a fit of giggles. “Alright, no, I went to go and find you at the Archives and Tim told me you had the day off because it was your birthday.”

“ _ Tim _ told you that? Wow. I didn’t think he’d even remembered.”

“Well, he said something else about a secret cake, but I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

Martin shoved Mike’s shoulder lightly, not wanting to disturb the kitten. “What should I call her?”

“How about Sky.” Mike petted the kitten’s hair so gently that it made Martin’s heart melt.

“That’s- that’s actually super cute. I like that.” Martin stroked the kitten’s - Sky’s - head with his finger, trying not to blush when he brushed Mike’s. “Sky.” 

She awoke, and immediately began purring at the gentle strokes. “She’s very small,” Mike said, out of nowhere. 

“She’s a kitten, of course she’s small.” Martin chuckled. “Um, there’s some cake. In the fridge, I mean.” He cleared his throat. “If you want to stay, of course. And there’s tea too!”

“Well, I have been known to partake in tea, on occasion.”

“It’s orange blossom oolong, Basira got me it for my birthday and I haven’t tried it yet. You want to stay and um, have tea and cake?”

“It’s a date.” Mike leaned against Martin’s, copying his earlier movement. “I heard that’s a thing people say.”


End file.
